Il ne restait qu'aux mariés qu'une seule question
by lesenfantsdugondor
Summary: Découvrez sans plus attendre les deux plus beaux jours d'Anhya & Lyra! Attention, ne pas lire sans avoir lu Bienvenues en Terre du Milieu!
1. Un mariage blanc

Bonjour, bonjour !

Comme promis, voici les fameux mariages de nos deux jeunes aventurières ! Je vous laisse tout d'abord découvrir le mariage de Lyra qui s'est mariée en première, comme indiquer dans l'épilogue, puis il y aura le mariage d'Anhya. Et en dernier lieu, une petite surprise… Une vision innocente si je puis dire ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un mariage blanc**

On était en plein mois de Juillet, la chaleur était supportable, et une petite brise fraîche venait de se lever sur Minas Thirith où un heureux évènement allait se produire d'ici quelques heures: Le mariage de Lyra !

La jeune fille était surexcitée, mais aussi stressée. Elle avait appris une nouvelle dont elle ne savait pas du tout comment la dévoiler à son époux.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise, le ventre noué, même si l'excitation se voyait clairement lorsqu'elle prenait la parole.

- Euh Nya Nya je peux te dire quelque chose ?

- Ah oui? Quoi?

- C'est un peu délicat en fait... Heu Nya Nya... Je... Je crois que... Je suis... En... Ence... Enceinte, déballa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Anhya écarquilla de grands yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en forme de O.

- Tu es... Quoi?! parvint-elle à articuler.

Lyra regarda son amie étonnée, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir... Lyra attendit après un silence de reformuler ce qu'elle était, car elle-même n'était pas sûre et la réalité était difficile à digérer.

- Enceinte... souffla la jeune fille mesurant elle-même les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé.

Anhya était toujours aussi surprise. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se reconnecta à la réalité.

- Mais c'est génial!

Lyra sursauta légèrement...

- Mouais, géniale ! repris Lyra avec très peu d'enthousiasme.

- Mais attend, t'es pas contente? Mais c'est super, un enfant, de celui que tu aimes en plus!

Anhya roula des yeux. Oui, c'est vrai, Lyra ne voulait pas d'enfants...Et puis il fallait qu'elle en discute avec Faramir.

- T'en fais pas, tu seras une bonne mère, j'en suis sure, la rassura Anhya.

- Oui, j'ai l'intention d'en parler avec Faramir, se rattrapa Lyra.

- Il n'est pas au courant?! s'exclama Anhya.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de lui dire, Nya Nya, mais je me suis fixée l'objectif que, juste après le mariage, je lui dirais.

Lyra eut le cœur qui battait la chamade rien qu'à l'idée de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à sa meilleure amie , même si c'était son mari, le père de son enfant, lui faisait un peu peur.

Anhya ni une, ni deux, prit sa meilleure amie dans les bras.

Lyra retrouva tout d'un coup énormément de courage, comme si tout était plus facile. Elle avait vraiment bien fait d'en parler à Nya Nya avant.

Tout à coup Lyra tourna alors la tête trop rapidement à l'entente des cloches qui annonçaient le début du mariage. Elle paniqua légèrement, ayant peur que des incidents survienne comme se prendre les pieds dans la traine, ou ne pas dire « Oui » ou « Je le veux » au bon moment, ou encore un souci avec les alliances. La panique faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque déjà très élevé.

Elle crut même qu'elle allait faire une attaque. Bon d'accord, des évènements comme ceux-là, c'étaient rare de les voir se réaliser mais quand la jeune fille de la Communauté se faisait des scénarios pas possibles, ils s'amplifiaient !

Elle se leva et prit le bouquet de fleur dans ses mains le serrant fermement pour éviter de trembler comme une feuille. Oui, Lyra avait des craintes vraiment bizarres. On lui aurait dit que c'était le début d'une bagarre, comme celle du Gouffre de Helm, elle aurait hurlé de joie prenant toute son artillerie. Brefouille, continuons.

Elle sortit de la petite pièce. Dévoilant alors à ses yeux le magnifique spectacle auquel elle était l'héroïne. Tous les invités s'étaient installés sur les chaises qui portaient leurs prénoms en lettres dorées.

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs tous retourné vers elle. La jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle aperçut son mari que là, ce fut le comble, de plus lui aussi était magnifique : se trouvant dans un costume noir, il avait les yeux mis en valeur par sa position qui était face au soleil mais il ne semblait pas le gêner.

Une petite musique alors réveilla Lyra qui commença à avancer. Ses craintes restaient derrière elle.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa merveilleusement bien.

Les femmes invitées étaient toutes venues voir Lyra pour la féliciter sur le bon goût de sa robe, et pour voir la splendeur de sa bague.

D'ailleurs après de longues discussions avec son mari elle avait voulu porté sa robe qu'elle adorait provenant de la cité des elfes. Galadriel l'avait elle-même raccommodée ajoutant les accessoires de mariée. Et Faramir avait bien été obligé d'admettre que cette robe était beaucoup plus merveilleuse que celles qui étaient officielles. Tandis que pour les alliances, c'était Faramir cette fois qui avait choisis, il n'avait rien voulu dévoiler à Lyra qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait put se montrer patiente vis-à-vis de quelque chose. Lyra en avait écarquillé imperceptiblement les yeux, voyant la beauté et la finesse des détails constituant la bague. Celle-ci était fine, trois filaments d'Or était tressés formant un cercle d'Or. En son centre, un éclat de diamant était placé dans un petit espace spécialement conçut pour. Lyra soupçonnait la complicité de Legolas pour les bagues, mais celui-ci jurait qu'il n'avait rien avoir là dedans.

De toute façon Lyra était heureuse, elle ne songeât pas à grand-chose après le mariage. A présent avouer à Faramir qu'elle était enceinte lui paraissait possible, en fait, cela semblait facile !

Ce n'est que lorsque le ventre de Lyra se déclara discrètement qu'elle commença à se demander quant est-ce qu'ils allaient manger.

La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment mangé le matin. Et encore heureux qu'elle n'avait pas de nausées matinales sinon... M'enfin...

Elle alla retrouver son mari qui discutait gaiement avec tous les hommes qui l'avaient encerclé et qui riaient aux moindres petites paroles amusantes. Quand ils virent Lyra, ils se poussèrent un peu pour laisser passer la mariée, la félicitant cette fois ci avec son mari. Lyra les remercia tous, et ils jugèrent bon de laisser les tourtereaux ensemble.

Lyra pris une profonde inspiration, confiante tout de même.

- Faramir, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer... C'est une nouvelle merveilleuse.

Faramir regarda sa femme dans les yeux, se demandant se que pouvait être cette nouvelle. Lyra, quant à elle inspira de nouveau un bon coup avant de continuer.

- Faramir, tu vas être papa !

La mariée avait lancé ses répliques avec enthousiasme mais d'une traite. Faramir s'était alors figé, Lyra eut tout à coup très peur, elle appela alors son mari. Sans aucune réaction.

- Faramir ? Faramir ? Coucou ici Lyra ? Ta femme, tu te souviens ? Hé ho la lune, ici la Terre du Milieu !

Lyra attendit quelques secondes quant un immense sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Faramir qui reporta son attention sur sa femme. Elle leva légèrement la tête pour l'apercevoir. Il l'embrassa alors laissant Lyra surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, surtout il n'y avait même pas une seconde il était dans les choux !

Elle se laissa tout de même faire, et répondit même au baiser. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait les voir. Quand soudain la porte s'entrouvrit, ils stoppèrent immédiatement le baiser et tournèrent la tête en chœur vers la personne qui perturbait leur baiser. Et c'est un Gimli gêné mais persévérant qui prit la parole.

- Euh excusez-moi , mais euh ... Où est le buffet ?

Lyra éclata de rire, Gimli y pensait depuis un certain moment, elle en était sûre ! Faramir suivit le mouvement, tandis que Gimli lui était un peu grognon. Elle s'avança alors vers Gimli, se postant à côté de lui, et regarda son mari avec des yeux remplis d'humour.

- Et oui monsieur de la garde du Gondor, où pouvons-nous nous désaltérer et se rassasier ?

Faramir marchant dans le jeu de Lyra, prit d'une voix noble.

- Et bien mesdames et messieurs veuillez passer la porte, et vous dirigez vers la plaine.

Gimli s'exécuta aussitôt. Lyra se retourna à son tour et trébucha. Faramir la retint en lui attrapant le bras. Gimli ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué, il avait les yeux rivés sur la table immense où chacun était en train de s'installer et attendait les trois retardataires. Passant ils s'asseyaient.

Ils commencèrent à manger à leur faim, Gimli continuant à prendre à droite à gauche les nombreuses boissons.

A la fin du repas, Lyra était toujours avec Faramir, ils se dirigèrent vers Anhya et Legolas parlant avec eux, puis ensuite Arwen suivit de Aragorn se joignirent à eux. La soirée arriva bien vite.

Et à la plus grande surprise de Lyra, deux chevaux dont Lyra en reconnaissait un, arrivèrent.

- Tylia !

Le cheval hennit ; heureux de retrouver sa maîtresse. Lyra se précipita vers son cheval, et lui caressa doucement la tête. Faramir rejoignit Lyra, et les invités les regardèrent. Lyra tourna un regard d'incompréhension envers son mari. Il leva les bras en signe d'innocence mais lança un regard éloquent vers Gimli, Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas et enfin Anhya qui les regardaient avec l'envie de rire. Puis, ensemble, ils s'écrièrent :

- SURPRISE !

Tylia recula de deux pas vers l'arrière, le son lui ayant fait peur.

Lyra s'avança vers ses amis. Elle les embrassa tous très fort les remerciant au passage.

Gimli un peu impatient, brisa les remerciements etc...

_Bon eh bien, vous montez quand vous voulez, mais vous avez une trotte à faire et si je peux me permettre je n'ai pas refusé de m'acheter cette magnifique hache que j'avait vue dans la vitrine dans un magasin pour vous voir raccourcir votre lune de miel.

Legolas regarda Gimli amuser. Faramir prit alors un air solennel.

- Oui vous avez raison, Lyra après toi .

Lyra se précipita vers son cheval, monta dessus, même si se n'était pas très facile avec une robe de mariée. Faramir suivit et lui-même monta dessus.

Agitant la main comme une délurée, Lyra envoyait des baisers et criait « Au revoir », à ses amis qui lui renvoyaient ses adieux.

La communauté avait quand même bien grandie.


	2. Un mariage devant tous les Valars

**Un mariage devant tous les Valars**

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la fin de la guerre pour la liberté de la Terre du Milieu. Mais tournons nous plutôt sur une partie de cette fameuse terre : le royaume Sylvestre. Là-bas, on ne parlait plus que d'une chose : le mariage tant attendu du prince Legolas avec Anhya du Gondor allait enfin avoir lieu. Tous les Elfes s'étaient mis au travail dès l'annonce de l'événement. Les préparatifs prirent fin à la moitié du mois de Mai. Tout avait été fait selon l'importance de la personne qui se mariait et comme il s'agissait du fils de leur roi, la décoration était tout simplement magnifique. Chaque arbre entourant le chemin qu'allait emprunter les mariés étaient décoré de guirlandes de rose blanche. La cérémonie allait avoir lieu dans la salle du trône. Et bien évidement, le couple royal serait présent car il n'aurait loupé pour rien au monde le mariage de leur fils. Le prêtre, qui avait marié Thranduil et sa femme, était présent car bien évidement, c'était lui qui avait l'honneur d'unir le couple princier.

Anhya était dans sa chambre en compagnie de Lyra qui était bien évidement sa demoiselle d'honneur. La future mariée avait revêtu sa magnifique robe blanche que les femmes Elfes avaient crée spécialement pour elle. Anhya tournoyait devant son miroir comme une enfant à qui on venait de passer une nouvelle robe pour que se soit elle la plus jolie.

- Tu es magnifique Nya Nya, lui dit Lyra.

Elle était assise sur le lit et la regardait en souriant. Elle portait une jolie robe de demoiselle d'honneur rose pâle. Et plutôt moulante, pour les bons yeux de Faramir. Anhya se tourna vers elle et baissa la tête pour se regarder de ses propres yeux.

- Vrai ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

- T'ai-je déjà mentit ? répondit Lyra les mains sur les hanches.

Anhya secoua la tête. Non, sa meilleure amie ne lui avait jamais menti. Alors elle la croyait volontiers.

La future mariée s'assit aux côtés de Lyra. Elle se craqua nerveusement les doigts un à un.

- Ca va ? lui demanda son amie en lui prenant les mains.

- Nerveuse. Si tu savais la trouille que j'ai ! J'ai une immense boule dans l'estomac depuis ce matin. Je n'ai rien avalé de la journée.

- Tout va bien se passer, ne te mets pas dans cet état-là. Tu ne vas pas à la mort, tu fêtes ton mariage, ce n'est pas un rien. C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie et tu trouves le moyen de stresser.

- Mais... J'y peux rien si j'ai le trac...

- Tu doutes de Legolas ? demanda Lyra.

Anhya tourna la tête vers son amie les yeux grands écarquillés. Une volonté folle de lui crier : « NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ! » lui monta à la gorge. Mais elle se retint. Ce n'était pas de la faute de sa meilleure amie si elle stressait comme ça. Anhya inspira un bon coup.

- Non je ne doute pas de Legolas. Loin de moi cette idée là. J'ai peur, c'est comme ça.

Lyra éclata d'un rire si fort que la future mariée sursauta. Qu'y avait-il de drôle là dedans ? Lyra tentait de se calmer mais rien ni faisait, quand elle regardait la tête de son amie, elle était repartie dans son fou rire. Anhya la dévisageait l'air de dire : « Non mais elle a un grain celle-là, faut qu'elle se fasse soigner ! ». Finalement, Lyra réussit à se calmer.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est trop fort. Tu as combattu des Nazgûls à Amon Sûl, des gobelins à la Moria, des Orques et des Ouargues dans les plaines du Rohan, les Uruk-haï au Gouffre de Helm, et toute une série de créatures en Mordor, énuméra Lyra en comptant sur ses doigts. Et maintenant tu oses me dire que tu as peur. Franchement, tu marches à l'envers toi.

- Excuse-moi, mais toi aussi tu avais le trac, si je me souviens bien !

Lyra leva un doigt en l'air.

- Rectification ! J'avais le trac d'annoncer à Faramir que j'étais enceinte. Ca n'a rien à voir !

Et oui, cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Lyra avait accouché d'un beau petit garçon. Faramir était fier de son fils. Ils l'avaient prénommé Ryan. Un prénom typiquement venu du monde des deux jeunes filles, certes, mais le capitaine du Gondor aimait ce prénom car il n'était pas commun et il trouvait qu'il sonnait bien.

Anhya s'apprêta à répliquer mais on toqua à la porte. Les deux amies levèrent la tête et virent apparaitre celle de Faramir qui découvrait pour la première fois la chambre que partageaient les futurs époux. Enfin son regard se posa sur les deux personnes qu'il cherchait. Il entra donc dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Ah ! Justement je voulais vous parler, je... Oh ! Anhya, tu es très jolie.

- Merci, répondit Anhya.

- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Lyra.

- Hein ? Non, non, il n'y en a aucun pourquoi ? Il devrait il y en avoir un ? demanda Faramir.

- Non, non. C'est juste que... Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Ah... Ah oui ! On m'a dit de vous dire de vous dépêcher, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

- QUOI ? s'écria Anhya en se levant d'un bon. Déjà ? Non ! Je... Je ne suis même pas prête ! Je... Je...

Lyra se leva et attrapa son amie par les épaules. Faramir se figea sur place, impressionné par tant de stresse. Mais c'est qu'elle était pire que Legolas en plus ! Déjà que lui, le pauvre tournait en rond comme un lion dans sa cage, alors à côté d'Anhya, il faisait pale figure. C'était beaucoup plus impressionnant chez les dames.

- Bon, bah... Je vous laisse hein ? dit-il en s'éclipsant.

- Anhya, Anhya, Anhya ! Ressaisis toi, je t'en pris. Ce n'est pas dans cet état là, que tu arriveras à quelque chose. Tu seras prête, fais moi confiance.

La future mariée écouta son amie du début jusque la fin comme si elle venait de lui dire que d'ici quelques minutes, se serait l'apocalypse. Lyra la traina jusque sa coiffeuse et la fit assoir sur son tabouret. Elle attrapa la brosse et entreprit de coiffer son amie pendant que celle-ci, toujours aussi figée, se regardait dans la glace sans ciller.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, Lyra avait relevé les cheveux blonds de sa meilleure amie de façon légèrement négligée mais bien coiffée. Quelques mèches ondulées retombaient de ci, de là. Elle avait glissé quelques perles blanches qui faisaient briller les cheveux de son amie.

- TADAM ! Tu es prête !

Anhya se reconnecta à la réalité et s'observa avec attention dans son miroir. Elle dût même se pencher légèrement en avant pour mieux s'admirer. Son sourire se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva et enlaça son amie.

- Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Lyra enlaça sa meilleure amie. Contente d'avoir pu aider. En tout cas, elle préférait la voir dans cet état que comme tout à l'heure. Une vrai hystérique quand elle s'y mettait la Anhya.

On toqua à nouveau à la porte et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas Faramir, mais Aragorn qui apparut. Il avait été prévu que ce soit lui qui mène Anhya à l'autel. Faute de ne pas avoir son père, elle avait choisi celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère et c'était donc le roi du Gondor qui avait eu ce privilège.

- C'est l'heure. Anhya, vous êtes magnifique.

La future mariée inclina la tête en guise de remercîment.

- Bon, on se voit là-bas. Je vais rejoindre mon mari et mon fils.

Elle embrassa son amie sur la joue et s'éclipsa. Aragorn s'approcha d'Anhya et lui sourit. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui aussi avait vécu ce bonheur d'être enfin uni avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Même s'il était un homme et Anhya une femme, il était sans doute celui qui la connaissait le mieux. Enfin, c'était sans compter Haldir qui lui avait tout appris.

- Prête ? demanda-t-il en lui offrant son bras.

Anhya inspira un bon coup et déclara :

- Prête !

Dans la salle du trône, tout le monde attendait tranquillement, assis sur les bancs. Les conversations fusaient, de divers sujets. On parlait beaucoup du mariage qui allait avoir lieu. Beaucoup d'Elfes, félicitaient déjà le Roi du Royaume Sylvestre pour le mariage de son fils unique.

La mélodie retentit et aussitôt, tout le monde se tut. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle où devait apparaître les mariés un à un. Legolas ne tarda pas à apparaître avec à son bras sa mère, Naëliriel. Il était vêtu d'une tunique de soi blanche qu'il avait fait coudre spécialement pour l'occasion. Il se figea légèrement en voyant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Mais il resta impassible et continua de sourire. Ce jour allait être le plus beau de toute sa vie alors il n'allait pas se laisser démonter par quelques regards. Et puis, Anhya le tuerait s'il faisait demi-tour maintenant. Naëliriel souriait à pleine dent. Elle était fière de son fils. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au prêtre et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Au moins, il ne s'est pas échappé, murmura Faramir à l'oreille de sa femme.

Lyra, qui tenait son petit bout de chou de deux mois dans les bras, le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Son mari lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, que ce n'était pas important.

La mélodie reprit et comme pour le marié, tout le monde se retourna. Aragorn arriva en souriant avec à son bras Anhya qui s'obstinait à regarder le sol pour ne pas marcher sur sa robe.

- Relevez la tête, murmura discrètement le roi du Gondor.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et se mit à rosir quand elle s'aperçut que tout le monde la regardait. Ses yeux noisette croisèrent ceux azure de Legolas qui la regardait en souriant. Il avait l'air si calme, contrairement à elle qui était morte de trouille. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. C'est à ce même moment que le trac disparut d'un coup. Anhya était prête ! Elle savait désormais que tout allait bien se passer. Elle marchait la tête haute. Aragorn la conduisit auprès de l'elfe et l'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller s'asseoir auprès d'Arwen et de leur garçon de cinq mois : Eldarion.

Le silence se fit. Les deux futurs mariés se tournèrent vers le prêtre qui commença la cérémonie en lisant les textes sacrés du mariage. Des larmes commencèrent à couler à flot. Notamment Lyra qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Toutes les trente secondes elle tendait la main à Faramir pour qu'il lui redonne un mouchoir car le précédent était tout humide et ne séchait plus rien.

- Legolas Vertefeuille, prince du royaume Sylvestre, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Anhya du Gondor, ici présente ?

- Oui, répondit le concerné.

C'est alors qu'on entendit un petit rire dans la salle silencieuse. Beaucoup se retournèrent pour savoir qui osait rire dans un moment pareil. Legolas n'eut nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Gimli.

Gimli se pencha vers Haldir qui était son voisin et lui murmura :

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais le courage des Elfes laisse parfois un peu à désirer. Il y a un an, il n'a jamais été capable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. C'est elle qui a fait le premier pas. Et aujourd'hui, c'est lui le premier à dire « Oui ». Avouez qu'il y a de quoi rire non ?

Haldir sourit à la remarque du Nain.

- Et bien, disons qu'il en est sorti plus courageux.

Personne d'autre n'entendit l'échange qu'il venait d'y avoir. Seul le rire grave avait été entendu.

- Anhya du Gondor, princesse du Gondor, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Legolas Vertefeuille ici présent ?

- Oui.

Ce seul mot était sorti tout seul d'un coup. Il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation.

Les larmes de Lyra redoublèrent. Elle était trop sensible pour ces genres de choses. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas mise à pleurer comme Marie Madeleine à son propre mariage car sinon, elle n'aurait pas su articuler un seul mot compréhensible. Alors qu'elle continuait à se tamponner les yeux avec son mouchoir de nouveau humide, elle sentit que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de quelques invités et notamment du prêtre qui la fixait avec insistance. Elle eut alors envie de dire : « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut regarder, c'est Nya Nya ! » mais elle se retint. Non vraiment, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a regardait tous comme ça ?

- Lyra, les alliances, murmura Anhya qui s'était, légèrement, retournée.

Lyra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pendant que les paroles de son amie faisaient le tour de son cerveau encore embué d'émotions.

- Oh… fit-elle ensuite. Euh…

C'est au même moment que la main de Faramir passa sous son nez avec aux creux deux anneaux. Lyra les prit et le remercia du regard. Il prit son fils dans ses bras, pendant qu'elle se levait et s'avançait vers le couple. Elle leur donna leur alliance et retourna s'asseoir pour regarder l'échange de ce qui cèlerait l'union des deux mariés. Après l'énonciation de leurs vœux, le prêtre dit alors a Legolas :

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Legolas se tourne vers Anhya et l'embrassa. Des applaudissements retentirent dans la foule. Tout le monde s'était levé pour regarder les mariés qui finalisaient leur union.

- VIVE LES MARIES ! hurla Lyra.

Les deux mariés éclatèrent de rire. Legolas offrit son bras à sa femme qui le prit aussitôt. Ils descendirent l'allée centrale toujours sous les applaudissements. A mi-chemin, Anhya s'arrêta et envoya son bouquet par-dessus son épaule. Ce fut Eowyn qui l'attrapa. La mariée passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari et l'embrassa. Legolas la prit par la taille et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

La fête dura toute la journée, et même le soir, la fête continuait encore. Ils avaient choisit de faire le banquet dans une clairière éclairée par des torches elfiques. Legolas et Anhya avait dansé de nombreuses fois ensemble, mais aussi avec leurs invités.

A présent, Anhya dansait avec le roi Thranduil qui ne cessait de la féliciter. Il l'aimait bien, cette jeune fille, et était content que son fils ait trouvé une demoiselle aussi charmante qu'elle. A la fin de la musique, la nouvelle mariée alla se désaltérer parce que faire la fête, c'était bien, mais ça donnait soif. Elle rejoignit Lyra qui bavassait joyeusement avec Haldir.

- Hey Nya Nya, tu veux quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle en la voyant approcher.

- Un grand verre d'eau, s'il te plait.

Lyra lui tendit sa commande.

- Alors, cette soirée ? demanda Anhya.

- Elle se passe bien. J'ai cru désespéré de ne pas pouvoir passer un petit bout de temps avec toi, tellement tu étais prise. On croirait moi le jour de mon mariage.

- Mais tu m'as tout au long de l'année.

- Plus maintenant… Toi tu vas vivre ici et moi à Minas Tirith… J'exige ma chère Nya Nya que tu passes tous les étés à la maison et que tu passes aussi souvent que possible !

Anhya s'inclina.

- Vos désirs sont mes ordres !

- Y'a intérêt !

Faramir arriva tranquillement, une chope à la main.

- Alors ? On parle de moi ?

- Non, désolé, répondit Haldir. On ne parlait pas de vous, mais des prochaines vacances d'été d'Anhya chez vous.

- Ah ? Bah… Quand vous voulez, vous êtes les bienvenus.

- Faramir, où est Ryan ? demanda Lyra. Il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Si, il était avec moi, mais je l'ai donné à…

- Tu sais petit… entendit-on alors, tu s'ras un bon p'tit gars. Si, t'as la tête de l'emploi.

Tout le petit groupe se retourna pour voir Gimli avec Ryan sur ses genoux qui le fixait avec de grands yeux.

- Tu s'ras un homme bâtit comme ton père, et aussi courageux que ta mère. Si, si, écoute le bon vieux tonton Gimli. Et surtout, évite les Elfes, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils leur passent par la tête. Et pis, si un jour t'as b'soin de parler, et de faire la fête, viens à la maison, y'aura tout c'que tu veux !

Tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. C'était la première fois qu'on voyait Gimli avec un enfant dans les bras. Mais le plus drôle, c'est qu'il débitait des âneries. Comme si un enfant de deux mois allait prendre ses petites jambes pour se rendre dans les mines et faire la gringue avec Gimli.

- Hey, Gimli ! appela Lyra. Evite d'influencer maintenant, laisse le profiter de son innocence.

La soirée continua ainsi pendant un bon bout de temps. Les rires fusaient. Les hobbits qui avaient un peu trop bu, dansaient sur les tables avec leurs chopes de bière dans les mains.

Le petit matin arriva bientôt et beaucoup de monde dormait déjà sur les tables. Anhya et Legolas, qui s'étaient éclipsés ensemble, revinrent main dans la main. Ils en avaient aussi profité pour se changer. En voyant que tout le monde, pratiquement, dormait, ils se mirent à rire discrètement.

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici jusqu'à leur réveil, juste pour voir leur tête, dit Anhya.

- Il y en a, ça devrait être beau à voir, répondit Legolas.


	3. La mariage de tata Nya Nya

**Le mariage de Tata Nya Nya**

**(vu par Ryan du Gondor)**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le mariage de tata Nya. Je suis avec mon papa dans une chambre avec tonton Aragorn et tonton Legolas. Je suis allongé sur un lit et je ne sais pas ce que papa me met autour du cou mais ça me gêne. Ca me sert. J'essaye de le faire comprendre à papa, mais à chaque fois il me dit :

- Qui est-ce qui va être le plus beau ? C'est Ryan !

Je m'en fiche d'être le plus beau tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on m'enlève ce machin autour du cou alors je tire dessus. Enfin, c'est pas facile, mes doigts glissent dessus, je n'arrive pas à l'attraper. A ça y est ! Je l'ai enlevé ! Et bah, c'est pas de tout repos. Je le jette par terre, avec l'espoir que papa comprenne que je ne veux pas de ce machin. Mais papa, il comprend rien. Il s'obstinne à le ramasser et à me le remettre. Je regarde Eldarion qui est assis à côté de moi. Il a de la chance lui, il peut s'asseoir. Moi j'y arrive pas. Avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, je bascule toujours en arrière. Peut-être parce que j'ai une grosse tête ? Je soupire pendant que papa rattache le machin.

- Ryan, ça suffit, laisse ce nœud-papillon tranquille.

Un papillon ? C'est quoi un papillon ? J'essaye de le demander à papa, mais il me sourit et me remet mes cheveux en place.

- Tu es un bon garçon.

C'est gentil ça, mais ça ne m'explique pas ce que c'est un papillon. Je regarde Eldarion. Peut-être qu'il le sait lui ? Je lui demande et il me regarde, sans rien dire. Je lui redemande et il me sourit. Je remarque qu'il a deux trucs blancs dans la bouche. C'est quoi ces machins qu'il a ? C'est pour faire beau ? Je préfére encore ce truc papillon au cou que ces choses blanches dans la bouche. Comment-il va faire pour manger ? Ca ne va pas le gêner ?

Devant moi, tonton Legolas tourne en rond. Il fait ça depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Mais allez savoir pourquoi. Tonton Aragorn essaye de le calmer, mais il n'y a rien à faire, il tourne. Bon, assez regarder tonton Legolas sinon, je vais vomir à le regarder tourner. Papa s'avance vers moi.

- Tu restes là…

Bah, où veut-il que j'aille, je peux pas bouger.

- Tu es sage, je vais voir maman.

Hey !! Moi aussi je veux y aller ! Moi aussi je veux voir maman ! Papa revient !! Trop tard, papa est parti. Je voulais voir maman moi ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je fais la moue et une immense tristesse nait dans mon petit cœur. Puis, je sanglote. J'attire l'attention de tonton Aragorn qui me prend dans ses bras. Je l'aime bien tonton Aragorn et tata Arwen aussi. Papa me laisse chez eux quand il va travailler avec maman et tonton Aragorn. Tata Arwen s'occupe de moi et d'Eldarion.

- Legolas, arrête de te torturer comme ça, ça va bien se passer.

- Il faut que j'aille la voir. Juste deux minutes !

- Surtout pas ! Si tu rompts cette tradition, ça ne marchera jamais. Les Valars t'en voudront et tu feras un mariage voué à l'échec, c'est ce que tu veux ?

C'est quoi les Valars ? Ces grands ils parlent de choses bizarres parfois. Heureusement que moi je suis plus simple parce que sinon, où irait le monde ?

Tonton Legolas s'est assis sur le lit, là où j'étais juste avant. Ouf heureusement que je suis dans les bras de tonton Aragorn parce que sinon, il m'aurait ecrasé.

La porte s'ouvre et aussitôt je regarde. Papa est revenu !! Il me fait un grand sourire papa et me prend dans ses bras. J'aime bien etre dans les bras de papa, j'ai l'impression d'être grand. Très grand. N'empêche que je lui en veux, il a pas ramener maman avec lui. Et puis il y a une dame qui rentre. Une drole de dame avec des cheveux comme tonton Legolas. C'est peut-être sa maman à lui. Il a une drole de façon de l'appeler. Il l'appelle « mère ». Mais la mer, c'est pas de l'eau ? J'y suis allé une fois là-bas avec maman. D'ailleur, le parterre il était moins dure que celui de la maison, et après, j'en ai eu plein dans les mains.

Avec papa, on sort tous les deux. Je regarde Eldarion qui me fixe. Jaloux ! On va dans un grand couloir et puis, au bout d'un moment, j'entends :

- Faramir !

Oh ! Cette voix ! Maman ! Maman est venue me chercher !! Papa se retourne et je la vois arriver.  
Je m'exclame de joie et rigole. Ca à l'air de plaire à maman parce qu'elle me prend dans ses bras. Ma maman ! Elle sent bon ma maman. Et puis, elle ne me porte pas comme papa, là je suis debout et je vois tout. Sauf parfois il ya ses cheveux qui me cachent la vue, mais c'est pas grave, ils sentent bon.

Maman m'assoit sur ses genoux. Devant moi, il y a un drôle de monsieur habillé bizarrement. Il est debout et il a un livre dans les mains. Il va faire quoi ? Viens t'asseoir que je lui dis, mais, il m'écoute pas. Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute quand je parle hein ? Je ne suis pas assez compréhansible ? Et puis, ce machin papillon, ça me gêne. J'ai été gentil jusque là, mais ça me gratte. Je retire dessus mais ça ne vient pas, je ronchonne et miracle ! Maman me l'enlève. J'aime ma maman, elle comprend tout. Ah ! Ca va mieux maintenant.

La musique commence et tout le monde se tait. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie comme musique. Je veux la même à la maison. Je regarde maman et je lui dis que je la veux. Elle me regarde et m'embrasse sur le front. Je crois qu'elle a compris que je voulais la même à la maison. Tonton Legolas arrive avec sa maman à côté de lui. Il sourit. Au moins, il ne tourne plus en rond.

La musique recommence, chouette alors. La, il y a tata Nya qui arrive. Elle est tout blanche. Elle est avec tonton Aragorn qui la laisse à côté de tonton Legolas.

Au fait, c'est quoi un mariage ? Papa et maman en ont parlé plusieurs fois mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est. C'est pas drole quand on ne sait pas.

Le monsieur debout avec son livre commence à parler. Moi je regarde de tout les côtés et je vois Eldarion, assit sur sa maman. Il fixe le monsieur debout. Moi je ne l'écoute pas, il dit des trucs qui me donnent envie de dormir. Et j'ai pas envie de dormir maintenant. Je regarde ma maman et puis, il y a un truc mouillé qui me tombe dessus. Oh ? C'est quoi ? Maman me l'essuis avec son mouchoir tout mouillé lui aussi. Non, c'est bon maman, j'ai pas chaud. Mais merci quand même. Par contre, maman elle a chaud aux yeux, elle se passe tout le temps le mouchoir. Et puis à un moment, il y a la main de papa qui arrive avec deux trucs qui brillent dans la main. Oh ! C'est beau ! J'essaye de les prendre mais c'est maman la plus rapide et elle me donne à papa. Je la regarde se lever et marcher vers tonton et tata qui sont debout devant le monsieur avec son livre. Et puis elle revient. Je lui tends les bras et elle me reprend. Non pas que j'aime pas papa, mais j'ai été longtemps avec lui tout à l'heure et puis, il a été voir maman sans moi, alors maitenant, c'est ma maman à moi. On reste encore quelques minutes comme ça, assis, à se faire un calin. Et puis, au bout de quelques instants, tout le monde se met à taper dans leurs mains. Et moi, bien sur je fais pareil. Bah oui, taper dans mes mains, ça je sais faire. Maman se met à crier :

- VIVE LES MARIES !!!!

La pauvre, elle ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde alors elle exprime sa joie comme ça. Maman crie souvent quand elle est contente. Des fois, elle fait de gros calins à papa. Et juste après, elle me prend dans ses bras et elle me sert fort contre elle.

Enfin, on est parti manger. Oui, c'est bien de taper dans ses mains mais ça creuse l'estomac, et puis, ça fait quand même un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas mangé. Trois heures, si ce n'est pas plus. A table, il y avait Eldarion à côté de moi. Il a mangé avec sa maman. Ca y est, je sais à quoi lui sert son machin blanc dans la bouche, c'est pour manger ce que mon papa et ma maman ils mangent. D'ailleurs, je viens de remarquer que tout le monde en avait des trucs dans la bouche, sauf moi. Peut-être que moi j'en aurais pas ? Oh si alors ! Moi aussi j'en veux !

Après mon biberon, je me suis endormi dans les bras de mon papa, parce que maman devait manger elle aussi.

La nuit est vite tombée. Je n'aime pas trop la nuit, ça me fait peur parce que je vois rien du tout. Mais là, ça va, il y a de la lumière alors je me sens un peu rassuré. J'ai dansé avec ma maman et mon papa. Je suis content. Mais, il n'y a pas eu la musique que je voulais pour chez moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave, les autres aussi sont jolies. J'ai eu le droit de danser avec tata Nya Nya. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule de mes tatas qui n'a pas d'enfants. Elle en veut pas ? Pourtant, elle s'occupe très bien que moi, et elle aussi elle sent bon. Même si je préfère ma maman, mais c'est normal. Je suis sur qu'Eldarion préfère sa maman. Là maintenant, je suis dans les bras de papa qui bavarde avec un drôle de petit monsieur tout moche et qui fait peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais à un moment, j'ai entendu mon prénom, alors j'écoute.

- Si vous voulez, donnez le moi, je vais m'en occuper.

- Vous êtes sur ? demanda papa.

- Absolument ! Je suis sur que lui et moi on va bien s'entendre.

Hein ? Il veut s'occuper de moi ? Non alors, je veux pas ! Papa tu ne vas pas me faire ça ? Pas à moi ?

- Je ne sais pas si...

Oh oui papa, refuse ! Dit non !

- Ne vous inquiètez pas, moi et les enfants, ça me connait !

Tu parles, ils s'enfuient en courant en te voyant.

- Bon, et bien d'accord.

Je regarde papa, l'air inquiêt. Non ! Il ne va pas faire ça ! Pas à moi ! Je me rapproche alors du petit monsieur tout moche. Je le regarde alors avec de grands yeux, et m'accroche autant que possible à papa. Non, je veux pas y aller moi ! Ramène-moi à maman, s'il te plait papa ! Cause desespéré, le monsieur tout moche me prend dans ses bras. Au secours !

Le monsieur tout moche m'a assit sur ses jambes. Je suis perdu. Non franchement, je ne vois même plus ma maman, ni mon papa. Pas une tête que je connais.

- Tu sais petit, me dit alors le monsieur. tu s'ras un bon p'tit gars. Si, t'as la tête de l'emploi.

Bah... Euh... Merci. Mais tu ne voudrais pas me ramener à mon papa ?

- Tu s'ras un homme bâtit comme ton père, et aussi courageux que ta mère. Si, si, écoute le bon vieux tonton Gimli. Et surtout, évite les Elfes, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils leur passent par la tête. Et pis, si un jour t'as b'soin de parler, et de faire la fête, viens à la maison, y'aura tout c'que tu veux !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Tonton Gimli ? Ah, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appele ? Ah bah ça va bien avec sa tête... Mais tout de même, papa, maman venez me chercher, ne me laissé pas avec cet homme des cavernes !

Quand je croyais tout espoir perdu...

- Hey, Gimli !

Oh !!! Maman !!! Maman n'est pas loin ! Merci les Valars (d'ailleur je sais toujours pas ce que c'est, mais on en parle souvent) d'avoir entendu mon appel !

- Evite d'influencer maintenant, laisse le profiter de son innocence.

Oh oui ! Laissez-moi profiter. Viens me chercher !!!


End file.
